


When did agents get audited?

by InLust



Series: The Civilian Department [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Comedy, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Parks and Recreation Style, SHIELD Agent Angie, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie Martinelli is one of the finest agents in the Civilian Department of SHIELD, whose passion is dedicated to servicing the community of nowheresville, Indiana. As much as she loves the Civilian Department, headquarters has sent two agents to review the department's excessive budget expenditure which threatens to cut the department from SHIELD. </p>
<p>Presented in a Parks and Recreation Style Modern AU. Cartinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When did agents get audited?

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you've seen Parks and Recreation, I've kind of based it off of the Leslie Knope and Ben Wyatt relationship (if you haven't seen it, it's perfectly okay!). I've changed some of the character traits that will develop as the story goes but you might recognize them if you've seen the show. 
> 
> More information on Civilian Department as the story goes on trust me, but as much as the Parks Department gets made fun of, the Civilian Department is basically the same
> 
> [[text]] are Agents' log transmissions

Angie was beaming with excitement as she walked into the department. _Another_ mission accomplished.

"Mayyyyyy, did you hear?"

The head of the department didn't  look up from her computer as she continued to type up reports. May was a seasoned agent for so long that Angie's enthusiasm always made up for the whole department's abysmal attitude.

**[[** May scowled. "Angie Martinelli is one of our best agents. Other than, Agent Ward, who's ongoing undercover story is a shoe shiner, we really get a lot of work done." May laughed to herself. "The Civilian Department is a joke and if it were up to me, we wouldn't be here. Angie basically keeps this department alive. Agent May logging off." **]]**

"Oh, come on, May! May! _May_! **_May_**!"

May's lips thinned and Angie beamed proudly. She had stopped typing and looked at the jubilant agent.

"Another _successful_ mission!" Angie dropped a thick envelope onto her oak desk, which apparently May had built herself and brought from home. "I knew that _no good Dorothy girl_ in the Griffith House was a spy. I have surveillance on her and testimony from other concerned citizens. Even though, I think that Miss Fry has lost a _couple of marbles_ , she knows when her girls are up to no good."

There was a scowl on May's face; to anyone else she would have looked pretty angry but Angie knew her S.O. was proud of her. After all, nothing was more important to Angie than interacting with civilians for intel. It was her forte and it was a wonder anything ever came up.

"Good job, now if you can excuse yourself, this _paperwork_ isn't going to get done on its own."

Angie smiled brightly and with a tap on the doorframe, she walked out feeling like a million bucks.

"How are you doing today, Skye? Ready to tackle today with a case?" Angie asked of the younger protege.

Skye looked up from her phone with little enthusiasm akin to May's disinterest and held an identical scowl. "I don't think there are any cases open right now."

Angie looked at the large pile of folders on Skye's desk with concern. "It's okay, Skye, I believe that you will be able to reach your potential soon enough. You'll find something that interests you."

**[[** "Nothing interests me. Supreme Overlord out." **]]**

The young protege scrunched up her nose in disgust, but Angie could see the curve of a small smile on her lips. "Ew... _leave_ , Angie."

**[[** "You know that rush when you finish a mission? You just have so much momentum that you can't stop plowing forward. There so much we can do for the community and I am sure that by the end of the day, something exciting is going to happen. And it's going to be _a good one_. Agent Angie Martinelli, out." **]]**

"Not until we find you a nice juicy case."

Skye moaned dramatically, head thrown back and spinning in her chair. "The most interesting case is Old man Phil being convinced that his neighbor is Captain America."

Angie laughed heartily. "That is silly, Captain America is in _Washington_ right now."

" _Yeah_! That's what I said." Skye feigned enthusiasm before reverting to her flat expression. "So why are we in the middle of _nowheresville_ , Indiana?"

"We are in a **_great_** city, Skye, don't be so glum."

"I only took a position here because it helped me graduate sooner."

Angie smiled at the girl. She knew a lie when she saw it. " _Come on_ , let's look at a few cases. We are doing some real good things here Skye."

Skye rolled her eyes but grabbed a folder from the pile.

Suddenly, loud footsteps echoed down the halls quickly that both of them turned to the sound of incohereng yelling. Their " _shoe shiner_ " Grant Ward rushed into room in a frenzy with a great deal of momentum that he discharged by slamming into the greeting desk and flipping over. The sound  of the crash had even caused May to emerge from her office.

" ** _Oof_**!" The wind completely knocked out of him as he stared dead into the ceiling. Skye cracked a smile at him while Angie rushed over to help him up. Within a second, he jumping up onto his feet startling Angie. "We have a huge problem."  He stared at them completely mortified at what he apparently saw.

"What happened? You need a new shipment of _rags_?" Skye dripped with sarcasm.

" **Auditors**!"

Before anyone could react a pair of footsteps followed by a clacking metal entered the room. A man and woman with especially tailored suits entered the room. The man, walking with a metal cane, had perfectly coiffed hair and a bright smile on his face as he entered, while the woman behind him stood with gentle curls coming down her shoulder and an austere scowl.

"Hello everyone! My name is Agent Daniel Sousa and this is the lovely--"

" _Agent_ Carter."

Agent Carter cut him off so quickly, it startled everyone in the room. She didn't look too happy as she stood there with her stern expression and ramrod stance. This woman meant business and it made Angie slightly terrified. But she had to admit, Agent Carter was a very attractive woman with her English accent and long slim legs.

Agent Sousa hobbled over to shake Angie and May's hands as he tried to placate them with, "We are from the budget office in Triskelion and we are here to tinker with the budget here at the Civilian Department. Don't worry, this audit is just to make sure that our agents are working as efficiently as they could to improve our intelligence. We are just going to see where we can make some nice touch ups. Now if you will excuse me, Agent Carter will be here and I…will _not_."

He suddenly picked up his cane and promptly _ran_ out the door.

"Okay, if we could meet in the conference room, we will start discussing where we can begin cutting waste in your department," Agent Carter said with her stiff tone as she made her way to conference room.

"Oh hello everyone, what happened?" Jarvis asked as he walked into the room with coffee for everyone.

**_"SHUT UP JARVIN."_ **

**[[** "I don't think I've been this happy since project Tahiti was shut down...It's like Christmas! Agent May signing off for hopefully the last time!" **]]**

Angie stood there with her mouth flapping like a fish, while May stood with an imperceptible smile on her face.

"May, what the ( _bleep_ ) are we going to do?!"

\----------------

**[[** “ _Ahem_.” Agent Carter had her full attention on the folder that was open before her. “This is Agent Carter. Agent Sousa and I are on our way to Indiana to meet with Agent Melinda May concerning the **Civilian Department** of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. The **Civilian Department** was established fifteen years ago to develop methods of intelligence through civilian _observation_ and _interaction_. Our agents are sent here to serve the community and gain its confidence in order to assess whether or not there are sleeper agents, underlying threats, and/or treasonous figures that we should be made aware of.”

Agent Carter paused and looked up with a scowl on her face. “The Board had become paranoid when one of its member’s neighbor turned out to be a sleeper agent for the KGB and tried to kill him in his sleep. His motto for this department was: ‘ _Sleep with one eye open because you could be sleeping with the enemy_.’

_Yes_ , he was having an **_affair_** with a KGB sleeper agent.” She shook her head in disappointment. **]]**

Agent Carter dropped her padfolio onto the conference table with a loud slap that it startled Angie. Her no nonsense face was really sending tingles down her spine as the English woman continued to settle herself in the seat. She pulled out a pen from her blazer and clicked it before asking, “Do you know _why_ we are here today?”

May had a freakishly alarming smile of delight on her face as she placed a folder down onto the table before her. Angie could only frown at her S.O. with disappointment.

“Now, Agent Carter, I am sure that there is a more practical and perhaps _personal_ method of assessing our department?” Angie suggested as she opened up her binder. “I mean budgets are a little _detached_ aren’t they?” She smiled hopefully at the woman.

There was almost an imperceptible sigh as Agent Carter looked up at the women before her. “SHIELD has a great deal of assets and investments in multiple projects that are geared towards improving intelligence and strengthening agency. We are here to assess whether or not the _Civilian Department_ is a resource that is **worth** maintaining.”

Angie gaped at the woman’s words. She pouted angrily with a glare.

“Excuse me, I disagree.” “I, completely, agree with you.”

Both May and Angie turned to each other simultaneously a their polarized responses. Angie gaped once more, this time at the betrayal, while May glared at her for even speaking.

“ _Hmm_.” The auditor sounded as she wrote a note down.

“What are you writing?” Angie asked, alarmed. She had to find a way to get on this woman’s good side.

She didn’t answer before she looked up at them once more. “Agents, if it is possible, I’d like to go through an assessment of your department , as well as your agents. Where would you like to start first?”

May’s eyes twinkled at Angie before turning back to Agent Carter. “Agent Carter, I think it is fair to say that the Civilian Department is an excellent _dumping_ _ground_ for unnecessary paperwork and the _under_ _usage_ of **_highly qualified_** field agents in a local community setting, where it is clear that there is no threat.”

Again, the pen scratched the paper quietly at May’s assessment.

Angie was fuming. The Civilian Department was so much **_more_** than that. She had to try another tactic, being a highly qualified agent and all. “ _Agent Carter_ ,” she began sweetly, hoping that if she batted her eyelashes, it’d trigger some nice bone in her body, “Can I call you a different name? Your _first_ name perhaps?”

May rolled her eyes visibly.

“It’s _Agent_.”

The bubbly agent felt deflated momentarily at the curt response but it didn’t stop her. “Alright…can I call you, _English_?”

A fleeting smile crossed the woman’s face that Angie barely caught it. “I have a feeling that you are going to call me that anyways,” Agent Carter responded.

Angie smiled brightly at the little progress. “Now, _English_ , May’s assessment of this department is a little harsh. The Civilian Department is more than just being a good neighbor and talking it up with the locals. You really have a sense of purpose working here because I believe that Chief Dooley was correct to an extent.” Agent Carter grimaced at the mention of Chief Dooley but Angie ignored it with a bright smile. “We really _should_ get to know our neighbors to ensure that they aren’t threats **_but more importantly_** that these people feel _safe_ in our country.”

The scratching of the pen against the paper slowed to a stop. Agent Carter looked up directly at Angie with an indiscernible look on her face.

Angie felt her heart race when their eyes met. She could see the nut brown eyes warmly regard her even if Agent Carter remained expressionless. It made her smile to see Agent Carter stare at her.

Was it a little strange? _Maybe_. But could she resist and English woman like her? _Probably not._

**[[** May groaned in frustration before she let out a long sigh. “You have _no idea_ the sexual tension that happened in that split second. You’d swear that Agent Carter was undressing Angie in her mind and offering her a cup of tea. Angie can _literally_ save this department singlehandedly just because she is so passionate about the work that gets done here. How is there work that gets done in the middle of _nowheresville_ , Indiana?!”

May took a calming breath. “Bless Agent Carter though. She _truly_ is _a_ woman dedicated to her job.” **]]**

The English agent let out a small cough to clear her throat in order to break whatever spell had spontaneously occurred between them.  She flipped through a few pages of her padfolio. Her back straightened back to her businesslike posture and redirected the conversation with, “Let’s move on to the agents. Can you tell me about _Agent Edwin Jarvin_?”

Angie kept a straight face on even though she could see the lanky English man look through the conference window with concern. “Agent Jarvin is one of our best agents. He provides an excellent cover in the community that practically helps keep this department afloat. If this department were to dissolve, the community would surely revolt.”

“I have to apologize, Agent Martinelli, but SHIELD in an international organization that has _limited_ funding sources. There needs to be critical and objective assessments as to whether or not certain departments will suffer a budget cut or simply be dissolved.”

May kept a straight face on but Angie could tell her S.O. was more than happy to hear those words from Agent Carter’s mouth.

Angie Martinelli could not stand for that and without thinking, the next words that came out of her mouth just… _slipped_.

“I have to apologize, Agent, but you’re a _jerk_.”

“Calm down, Angie,” May tried soothing.

“ ** _Uh-uh_** , May. You and I have worked far _too hard_ to just sit here and listen to this.” She pointedly spoke at the suited agent. “We have been dedicated and loyal agents not just to SHIELD but to the people we are sworn to protect. You are a _big meanie_ that thinks just because you work at headquarters, you can come in and decide what’s best for SHIELD and what’s not based on some _budget_ reports.”

“I am not here of my own volition,” Agent Carter responded quickly with a strained tone. She was clearly holding back but remained completely professional. “We would not have these issues if it weren’t for the Board’s assessment on how SHIELD could be utilized. I am here to strictly assess the _proper usage_ of our resources. From what the numbers have said, in the last five years, this department has spent **over** **200%** of its _original_ allotment for extremely advanced technology. That is among other requests such as, steamers, cleaning supplies, rags, and even a ticket for a _bouncy house_ for **three** days, every single year?”

Angie gasped. Offended by the accusation of how _useless_ those items had been. “ _Excuse me_ , but it is hard to protect these people without being able to bring them together once a year. Our cover story as a department, which by the way **_you’re welcome_** , is that we are _the Neighborhood Watch Society_. You… _poop face meanie_.”

May internally groaned as her eyes remained on Agent Carter’s face for a reaction. Agent Carter did not look amused. May would’ve been happy to see the Civilian Department dissolved but not burned down in flames at the hands of an angry agent from headquarters.

Suddenly, the agent shut her padfolio quietly and slipped her pen back into her blazer. “I think this assessment is over. I will receive the rest of the information based on your case history,” Agent Carter spoke stiffly as she slipped the padfolio in her briefcase and stood to walk out of the room.

Skye suddenly stood in the doorway with a distressed look on her face. She apologized to Agent Carter quickly before looking at her superiors. “Uhm, Angie, Mrs. Fry called about the Griffith Hotel being ‘ _penetrated’_ again.” Every scrunched their nose in disgust at the old lady’s word choice in words. “She wanted to let us know, that she is extremely thankful for our help and that she is going to cut down the big oak tree in the front to keep the Griffith House ‘ _impenetrable’_ to miscreant climbers.”

“God, that woman,” Angie muttered annoyed.

“That’s _not_ the only problem,” Skye added quickly. “We kind of _need_ that tree because a couple of years ago you asked me to embed a biotechnological camera in there so that we can maintain surveillance over the whole street. Since, you know…it is a _shady_ neighborhood.”

“Oh crap on a stick,” Angie cursed.

Agent Carter looked between the young agent and her superiors with wide eyes. “I think I’ve seen enough for today,” she said with finality before walking out of the department.

“ ** _Double_** crap on a stick.”

Skye stood in the door way looking sheepish as Agent Carter left with her resolute footsteps before staring apologetically at Angie and May. “We should probably go talk to Mrs. Fry... _soon_?” the protégé suggested.

\---------------------

After a convincing argument concerning the local bee population becoming endangered due to harmful attacks on the environment, such as cutting down _one_ oak tree. _It was  a stretch but it was a white lie stretched extremely well._ Throwing in several commitments to keeping an extra eye out on the Griffith House girls’, Angie found it a job well done. Mrs. Fry allowed the oak tree to live.

Luckily for Angie, she had a long upstanding reputation with members of the town with her part time job as a waitress at the local diner, so Mrs. Fry trusted her judgment as much as a lot of other townspeople did.

Angie walked out of the ornate stone building and waited for Skye to climb down the tree. “How’s it look?”

Skye jumped down with an unpleasant look on her face. It was just her face, Angie came to realize. “The surveillance camera is still working extremely well. I was able to redirect some of the wires to grow towards the branches instead of just the trunk, so that I could install the new sensor. Just in case anything odd pops up. You know, like large discharges of energy, heat, electricity, etc.”

Angie smiled brightly at the younger agent. Skye always showed an affection towards technology. Those were the only times that Skye had done any remote work. To be honest, when their wares had been destroyed by unsuspecting citizens or tiny jerk college students who got bored (not to name names but _Leopold Fitz_ was a twerp that knew his way around breaking their covert equipment for _fun_ ).

“Oh, my genius, little tropical fish,” Angie beamed proudly as she pinched Skye’s cheeks.

Skye shied away from her senior agent’s touches with a blush. “Come on, _Man_ -gie.” They both began walking towards the car. “We slept together _once_ and you’re all touchy feely.”

The senior agent gasped and looked around to see if anyone had heard. “That was _once_ , **two years ago** , and it was _your_ doing. I thought we weren’t going to talk about that _ever_.”

“You know what you should do? Maybe if you seduced the stiff Agent Carter, you can save the department from the chopping block,” Skye suggested.

Angie furrowed her brows with a disgusted look on her face as she unlocked the door to climb in. “Skye! I will not compromise my _integrity_ to some jerk face headquarter agent just to save our department. We can prove to her that we are a viable asset to SHIELD some other way.”

Skye threw up her hands in defeat as she got into the car.

Angie began driving back to their office building. _Sleep with Agent Carter, hah! Crazy talk._

“You know that you’re attracted to her,” Skye spoke as if Angie’s conscience had come to life. Angie gave her a mortified look before focusing on the road again. “You are. _Everyone_ can see it.”

This time, Angie laughed out loud. “Now, that is just nonsense,” she protested but that didn’t stop the blush from creeping up her neck at the thought of Agent Carter. “I’ll figure out a way to save our department.”

After a few moments of quiet thinking. Skye usually turned on the radio to annoy her but an unexpected turn of events happened once more.

“Uh—hey, Angie,” Skye began slowly, choosing her words carefully. “If it helps…I think I might want to work on some old tech stuff downstairs.” A smile grew like the sun rising on Angie’s face as she drove. “It’s been awhile since we worked with the bio stuff. I figured since that kid Fitz keeps harassing our equipment that we could incorporate more bio stuff so it makes it harder for him to mess around.”

Angie squealed in delight at the initiative and slapped excitedly at Skye’s shoulder.

“Ow, _ow_ , **stop** it with your _man_ strength!” Skye exclaimed pushing her hand away. “ _Gosh_ , it’s not even a big deal.”

Angie glanced at the protégé, who was clearly trying to mask her blush with indifference. “I am just _so proud_ of you for taking this initiative. I’ll tell my beautiful best friend, _Dr. Jemma Simmons_ , I am sure you’ve worked with her before. She’s an amazing, genius biochemist that works the department. Literally, it’s just her and one other person, I am sure she has some free time to work with you on this project. _God_! This is going to be so exciting! Look at you, Skye!”

**[[** “ _Uh_ —it’s not like it’s a big deal. _Really_. Just when you see Angie sad, it just make you feel like a puppy was kicked. Puppies are the superior species to humans. _Besides_ …” Skye blushed as she averted her eyes. “I get bored too.  Not like there is anything _special_ about our medic team, who serves as our science department.” She paused before the redness flared across her face. “God, I hate this place. Starlord, out.” **]]**

“We are totally going to celebrate! After my shift at the Automat tonight, we will get some drinks!”

\---------------

“To Skye! For picking up her first major project!” Angie exclaimed with excitement as she held up a shot glass of schnapps. The other department members chorused in varying levels of enthusiasm. Angie was sure half of them didn’t know who she was, but she liked to pride herself on knowing who everyone else was.

To maintain their cover and of course, spend a normal evening drinking with their actual friends, the other SHIELD agents dispersed leaving only, Angie with Skye, Dr. Jemma Simmons, and May. Angie was genuinely surprised that May had shown up. It was obvious that the older woman had a soft spot for Skye.

“Skye, you’ve met Jemma right?” Angie asked as she picked up her beer. She referred to the beautiful English scientist sitting right next to her with golden brown waves and a thousand watt smile.

“Yes.” Skye sipped her beer and tried to look everywhere else that wasn’t the good doctor.

Angie placed her hand on Jemma’s shoulder encouragingly. “Now, Skye is a little rough around the edges, but she’ll come around before you know it,” she said affectionately. “And I have the utmost trust that you will have loads to _teach_ her.”

Jemma suddenly had a choking fit in the midst of her beer and Skye got up muttering something about shots.

“Angie, as much as I love your praises, don’t you think that they’re a bit _much_?” Jemma asked with a blush, assumingly from her coughing fit. She took another sip of her beer.

“Not a chance. It’s tough being a female SHIELD agent. We’ve gotta make our own way and encourage others towards their full potential,” the cheery agent chimed in with pride. “Look at our department, full of _strong beautiful women_ and **space holding** **men**.”

May shrugged, acknowledging the truth in Angie’s words.

“Speaking of strong beautiful women,” Jemma began as Skye sat back down next to her with a set of shots for the four of them. “ _Agent Carter_ paid my office a visit today. She’s quite polite.”

“Shot first!” Skye exclaimed mischievously. Everyone raised their glasses for another toast before downing it with a hiss of pain, all except for May of course.

“God, she is awful,” Angie informed as she chased the shot with her beer.

“That woman holds the fate of our department like a tiny little bird,” May warned as she sipped at her whiskey.

“That doesn’t stop her from being such a meanie. And I can’t believe you would want to dissolve our department, May! I thought we had each other’s back.”

May sighed before finishing her whiskey in one single gulp. “Angie, I do have your back. That’s why I am warning you to be careful what you say around her.”

“Maybe you should listen to May, I mean even if the department gets dissolved it doesn’t mean that we aren’t still SHIELD agents,” Jemma offered before looking at Skye for encouraging words.

Skye sat there with a blank expression. “I don’t care,” she said with sheer apathy as she averted her eyes from her senior agent.

“You guys are being ridiculous! You know how much work we get done.”

“It still _surprises_ me.”

“There is still a lot **_more_** that we can do. And we see how much we change lives every day.”

“It sort of loses its appeal after a while,” Skye muttered.

“Is that what you believe?” Angie asked hotly. She was astounded by her colleagues, her friends. They had been working together for years _. Is this what they thought about the Civilian Department? Just a bunch of useless intelligence from the common people of the North Central Region?_

None of them responded. Angie suddenly felt a wave of hurt and betrayal. She stood up quickly and felt a sway in her body. “I need another drink.” She left before any of them could stop her.

When Angie was out of sight, the three women looked at one another.

“Should we stop her?” Skye asked flatly.

Jemma sighed and took another sip of her drink. “We all know who she is most mad at though.” Both Jemma and Skye looked over at their department head.

May glowered at them before letting out a low growl as she stood up to follow Angie.

Angie quickly downed another shot and ordered another one when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. With her quick reflexes, she grabbed the middle and ring finger tightly and twisted around to see who her assailant was.

“It’s just _me_!”

“ _Oh my stars_!” Angie exclaimed as she immediately let go of Agent Carter’s fingers. Luckily, the woman didn’t seem in pain but she was startled by Angie’s reflexes. “I am **so** sorry, Agent Carter.” She stood up quickly to see if the woman was okay when she was hit with a wave of dizziness. “I mean, even if you are a _poop face jerk_.”

Agent Carter remained stoic as she tried to steady the tipsy agent. “Listen, Miss Martinelli—“

“ **Angie**. _God_ , call me _Angie_ , **Agent**.”

Angie tried to shake off the wave of dizziness by honing in on Agent Carter’s secure grip on her shoulders. She had to admit, the agent was strong,  since she really couldn’t find it in herself to stand on her own. When she finally had a clearer grasp on the situation, all she could do was look up at Agent Carter and stare at her really red lips. She was mesmerized by the shade as the agent opened her mouth to speak.

“Angie, I know this may not be the best time—“ The English agent tried to continue as Angie stared at her lips.

For the life of her, there wasn’t a single word that Agent Carter was saying that Angie could process. All she could do was focus on the red lips that could have been saying sweet nothings to her. In moment of weakness, Angie looked up at the taller woman, who was still going on about something when she wondered what those lips had tasted like.

Suddenly, their lips met and Angie could’ve sworn they were the most kissable lips she had ever kissed. They were like sunflowers that were actually happy to feel the sunlight on their petals. Or maybe it was the first taste of ice cream on a hot summer day. The comparisons were becoming jumbled when Angie felt a moment of clarity in that the lips she was kissing was _the jerk face meanie Agent Carter’s_ lips.

Angie quickly pulled away in confusion as to what happened and saw the shocked look on Agent Carter’s face. “ _Nooooooo_! This is **_not_** me _seducing_ you to save my department!” she exclaimed before her hand came up to slap Agent Carter across the face.

The woman recoiled from the hit, bewildered that they had kissed and the fact that Angie had actually slapped her. A few people at the bar had turned to look at the two women, wondering if a fight was going to break out. Luckily, Agent Carter remained calm; the slap wasn’t hard, she could deal with it.

“Are you okay?” Agent Carter asked out of concern as Angie paced back and forth before her in a slight panic.

“ **No**!” Angie yelled back causing more stares. She reached for the shot that had been sitting on the bar and downed it quickly.

May suddenly appeared and snatched the empty shot glass from Angie’s hands. “Alright, you’ve had enough, we’re going home.”

“May, oh my god, **_please_** don’t tell me this happened in the morning,” Angie practically begged in fear. The alcohol had done its work on her quickly. “Just send me a message in the morning tell me how the department is going to be okay.”

Agent Carter looked on with concern and confusion at how Angie’s greatest concern was still the department. _Had she not heard a single word that I said_? “May, is she going to be okay?” she asked quickly while the department head tried to whisk her away.

“Yes, don’t worry, she’s going to apologize for this,” May returned with a clipped tone as she continued to usher Angie towards the exit.

The auditor simply stood in the middle of the bar on her own with a few lingering stares as she tried to process what had just happened. More importantly, how Angie had gone from angrily yelling at her earlier that day to kissing her in that moment. She scratched the back of her neck at the perplexing chain of events before leaving the bar as well.

Agent Carter had to  admit, there was something about Angie Martinelli she **liked**.

\---------------

Angie was an _excellent_ agent. She was the _best_ one in the department. Maybe **_all_** of SHIELD could see that if she **wasn’t** part of the Civilian Department.

However, the next morning as she walked into the office with a pair of sunglasses on her face, she had felt ashamed, _completely and utterly_ ashamed. She hoped beyond hope that she could get into her office before May could see her. As she made it through the door, she saw Skye sitting at her desk, which was stationed right next to May’s office. The young protégé looked at Angie in shock before averting her eyes down to the empty file on her desk, pretending to read.

Angie pouted sadly. Even the young agent was embarrassed by her. She listened carefully for typing sounds. _None. The coast was clear._

She quickly crept on her tippy toes towards her office.

“ ** _MARTINELLI, MY OFFICE NOW_**!” May bellowed so loudly it frightened Skye so much that the girl ducked under the table.

_Oh, she was going to get it._

“This department can literally **dissolve** for all I care, but what you did last night is going to leave this place in complete ashes and you **_without_** a _job_!” May angrily chastised.

Angie remained as stoic as she could. She loved the department. It’s not like she **meant** to kiss Agent Carter. She did want to _slap_ her though…but in retrospect, _not after that kiss_. _She was a pretty good kisser._

“Are you even **_listening_** to me? Angie, you are one of the finest field agents I’ve ever met. If this department dissolves, you will be able to move onto **_bigger and better things_**. And now you’ve gone an messed all of that up.”

Angie looked at her S.O. suddenly soaking in her words. “Wait, _what_?” she asked. She needed that repeated.

“You heard me. The only reason, I would see to it that this department is dissolved is so that you can start working **_real_** missions for SHIELD. Not this _hokey_ job in the middle of _nowhere_. **No one** wants to be here, why do you think there are only **20 people** working for the Civilian Department?”

May looked flushed with anger and slight hint of embarrassment as she just admitted her true motives to Angie. The first protégé’s jaw dropped at the realization from the admission as the corners of her lips curled into a smile. May opted for a scowl as she sat back down in her chair.

“ _Mayyyyyyyyyyy_ ,” Angie crooned as her heart swelled in her chest. She stood up and walked around the desk. May retreated in her chair towards the filing cabinet behind her. “Oh, **my** _S.O.,_ I **knew** you _loved_ me. And _cared_ about me. And wanted the **best** for me!” She squealed in delight as she hopped forward to give May a bone crushing and unwarranted hug.

“Angie, get _off_ of me,” May said coldly as Angie swayed her back in forth in her seat with a happy squeal.

When Angie finally peeled herself from May, she could see the pinkness in the Asian woman’s cheeks. Her S.O. cared that much about her and would rather a department completely dissolve just to see her succeed as a SHIELD agent. It was a little extreme but May really was all or nothing for Angie.

The dawning realization of how her actions had severe repercussions hit her like a train.

“Oh _butts_. I totally messed up didn’t I?” Angie asked gravely.

May merely nodded before saying, “We will figure this out before the end of the day. Then you are going to personally go see Agent Carter, apologize and propose whatever we come up with. Got it?”

“You’re really going to help **save** the Civilian Department?” she asked with wide eyes.

There was a long sigh before May said, “If the work in this department is what you really believe in, then _yes_ , I will help you save it.”

\--------------------

After a few hours and several budget drafts and renewed assessments of the department, Angie and May had finally figured out what they could do. At least, hopefully, it would be the best thing that they could do.

Angie had pouted for hours for May to accompany her to the house, paid for by SHIELD, where Agents Carter and Sousa had been to set up shop for their time there. It was a little excessive but at least it was less conspicuous than meeting in a hotel.

**[[** “I have the utmost confidence that Angie will not mess this up on her own.” May looked gravely at the screen and a small smirk appeared at the corner of her lips.

Skye pushed herself into the screen. “We all want to see if they’re going to start pulling a _secret_ _relationship_ crap if this works out.” She smiled brightly at the screen. “Sexual tension? Knife?” Skye mimicked the knife cutting the sexual tension with a comical explosive sound.

May rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have work to do with _Dr. Simmons_?”

Skye’s eyes practically bulged out of her head as her cheeks turned pink. “ **No**! I am going to sit down and do nothing. Ludgate, out.” She quickly disappeared from the screen.

May cracked a small smile. “Agent May, logging off.” **]]**

Angie pressed the binder close to her chest as she knocked on the door. She didn’t know what she was so nervous about. It was **just** a _meeting_ with Agent Carter. The same Agent Carter she drunkenly kissed and then slapped. _It was going to be okay._

The door whipped open and Agent Sousa stood there in athletic gear and a bright smile on his face.

“Angie Martinelli,” he greeted cheerfully. “How are you doing? Did you need something?” He made way for her to enter the home.

“I am here to talk about the budget concerning the Civilian Department?”

“Ah, Agent!” he yelled up the stairs. “Angie Martinelli wants to discuss the budget! Sorry, I am just going on a light 15k.”

Before Angie could comment, Daniel practically flew out slamming the door soundly behind him. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the small home and saw Agent Carter coming down looking completely different from the day before. Instead of donning a stiff suit, she had been wearing a pair of faded jeans and a loosely fitting white t-shirt that Angie could see right through to the dark bra.

Angie froze as she drank in Agent Carter’s appearance. She could feel her throat dry at how someone dressed so casually could look so sexy. _Did she mention that there was a clear view of her cleavage?_

“Agent Martinelli,” she greeted politely as she reached the bottom of the stairwell. “I have to apologize for my appearance, I wasn’t expecting company.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Angie croaked out before clearing her throat. “I mean, it’s fine.” She stuttered for a few moments feeling the words sticking in the back of her throat. “I thought that May would have given you a warning, but if it’s too much of an inconvenience for you. We can meet another time.”

She needed to get out of there. Agent Carter was an unconscious seductress. _A natural Mata Hari_. If she told Angie that she wanted to dissolve the department, in that moment, Angie would say yes as long as she could gawk at her forever.

The auditor’s hand fell gently on her forearm to stop her from running off. There was a kind smile on her face as she asked, “Would you like a drink?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, English,” Angie answered slowly as she stared up at the woman. Even without the red lipstick, the subtle lip gloss had made Angie lick her lips.

“Come on, it’s the least I can do.”

As soon as the agent’s back was turned Angie cursed herself and all the gods that could have existed as soon as she felt her resolve completely slip. She had to remain strong. _Focused_. Angie was on a mission to save the Civilian Department.

Angie snapped into action as she sat down at the island in the kitchen, throwing her binder open on the marble counter top as she sat down stiffly on the stool. “May and I have come up with a few budget cuts that will benefit not only SHIELD but quite possibly the department itself. We are hoping that at least 30-40% of cuts will make up for the 200% over expenditure. In addition, we will create a new position to help conserve and recycle our technology in house.”

The glass bottle clinked against the counter followed by another that Angie paused to look up from her report.

Agent Carter stood there staring at Angie with a raised eyebrow. “You _really_ don’t remember last night do you?” she asked as she slid over to the seat next to Angie’s with the bottles. She proffered one to Angie, who took it, completely parched.

Angie felt her cheeks flush at the mention of the night before. “I am **_really_** sorry for _slapping_ you after I kissed you,” she blurted out after she put down her beer quickly. “It was really wrong of me and I know you can totally get someone to fire me for that but—“

“ _Angie_ , **please** ,” the agent interrupted politely. There was more that she wanted to say. Angie silenced herself to be patient. “I tried to find you at the bar to _apologize_. I looked over your cases since the department was created. I was extremely impressed with the work you’ve done for the department.

 Although, I protested against the Civilian Department at its inception, your passionate speech about the importance of protecting our community gave me a slight change of heart. I spoke with the Board and Director Fury and told them that we wouldn’t be completely dissolving this department until I have further assessment of its efficacy.”

“Wait, _what_?” Angie found herself astounded for the second time that day.

Agent Carter nodded with a small smile on her lips. She took a swig of her beer. “You can keep your Civilian Department. It will suffer a great budget cut, but this is what you wanted wasn’t it?”

She gaped at the auditor and flapped her mouth open and close like a fish once more. Angie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Angie shook her head in disbelief. “Wait, this isn’t because I _kissed_ you _is it_?”

The English woman furrowed her brow. “It was what I was trying to explain to you before you _jumped_ me,” she said playfully. Angie smiled brightly in response, this time not hiding how happy she felt because of the auditor. “You showed true passion for something I had long thought as a joke. It made me rethink what we can really do as SHIELD.”

A small squeal came from Angie as she jumped out of the stool to throw her arms happily around Agent Carter. She squeezed her tightly and thanked her over and over again. When Angie pulled away, she could see the pinkness in Agent Carter’s cheeks as her arms remained wrapped around the sitting woman. Their eyes met for the second time and Angie swore she felt her heart swimming as she gazed into the deep brown eyes.

“I feel like we are about to kiss,” Angie muttered as she licked her lips.

Agent Carter stared back into the ocean blue eyes. She felt her heart leap as she returned Angie’s gaze. “I am inclined to agree,” she whispered softly between them.

“I am **not** **seducing** you for the department.” Angie could feel their warm breaths meeting. She could feel the conflict stirring inside of her. It felt wrong but she really wanted it again. She wanted taste Agent Carter’s lips.

“But you are _seducing_ me?”

“Is this _allowed_?” Their lips were practically ghosting one another.

“I am not _entirely_ sure,” Agent Carter admitted feeling her lips brush against Angie’s as she spoke. Their noses met and Angie turned her head slightly, fitting them together like puzzle pieces.

The front door slammed open and they pulled away from another quickly. Angie felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at the auditor, who seemed completely calm. But by the way her chest moved up and down, it was clear she was startled as well.

“Agent! You wouldn’t believe how far I ran before I forgot that I should’ve brought my cane with me just in case,” Daniel exclaimed down the hall. “I’ll just be a minute.” There was a slight rustle before the door slammed shut once more.

Angie stood there with her heart beating a mile per minute. She could’ve been caught. That would’ve been bad. Right? She shook her head, feeling sobered by the sudden interruption. “I-I am, I should just **_go_** ,” she stuttered out quickly as she closed her binder and clutched it in her chest.

She made for the exit when she felt the other agent’s hand on her hand, whipping her back around. The binder flew out of her grasp and the papers fell in a flurry.

Agent Carter didn’t hesitate as her hand slipped around Angie’s waist to pull her in and the other hand slipped into her hair. “I have a feeling if we don’t do this now, we’re going to miss some sort of opportunity,” she huskily whispered.

Angie nodded in agreement, heating up quickly from the other woman’s body. The nervousness she had felt when she first arrived quickly dissolved into excitement as she tipped her head up. “I am not seducing you to save our department,” Angie repeated herself.

Agent Carter hummed in agreement as she kissed the woman in her arms. The auditor finally figured out **what** she _liked_ about Angie Martinelli in the form of passionate kisses and love making.


End file.
